Digging for Gold
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been sent to dig holes for 3 years out in a desert. Sakura is a girl who's never been in trouble with the law. What could happen when their paths cross? R&R please- Inspired by the Book/Movie HOLES


_'Alright Uchiha, that settles it. Swampy Lake Summers for you." The Judge hit his gavel down, and the boy's fate was decided._

* * *

><p>He rode silently on the bus, almost completely empty except for 2 other girls and a guard, holding a shotgun, and the bus driver. The girls got off before him, at the local Jail. Both of them had cuffed hands and feet and had to be helped through the wired fence. Sasuke swallowed back the lump in his throat as best he could. At least he didn't have a 50 year sentence like they did, no, just 36 months at Swampy Lake Summers. Couldn't be too bad, right?<p>

Wrong. The bus stopped off in the middle of what seemed to be a barren wasteland, a few yards away from a couple holes in the ground. Then, the doors opened and he was shooed off the bus. He didn't hurry herself, the bus that scared him mere minutes ago now seemed like a safe haven, at least he knew what to expect on the smelly school bus.

But he got off. And then the bus flew past him and so did any chance to get out of this seemingly dangerous place. He took a deep breath as the man in front of him ordered him to follow. He followed. They walked up to a place that looked only slightly livable, filled with boys in white tops and orange bottoms messing around with each other. He counted at least 15 of them, and assumed that they were all at least 2 years his elder. He continued following the man into a room, where a woman sat poised and polished, she was the only clean thing Sasuke had seen for miles.

"Sit." The woman's voice was sharp and smooth. Sasuke obliged.

"Now, I assume you know why you're here, Mr. Uchiha And while you're here you're going to learn how to respect your elders and do as your told, all while building character and fulfilling your community service requirements. 4 lessons built into one place, that makes this a wonderful place, don't you agree?"

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Again please?" Her voice was nice, but there was a tone of horridness to it. As if this nice act were just that, an act.

"I said yes ma'am." He said slightly louder, yet too quietly for anyone to hear. If he had to stay here for the next 3 years he could at least have some fun.

"What? Speak up when talking to me!"

"Yes ma'am." He said again, finally loud bough to be heard. The woman smiled.

"My name is Miss V, and you may address me as such. Now then, Mr Beemus and Mr. W will take you to your new home." She said, and shut Sasuke out. He followed the man who Miss V had said was Mr Beemus, he had scraggly orange hair and a beer belly. His jeans were dirty and the hem of his white tee shirt had holes. He looked at Mr W. He was wearing pressed pants and a polo tee shirt, and was thin and scrawny. Most of his hair was gone from the top of his head, mere whips clinging on for dear life, or most of his hair had migrated down to his chin to form an ugly and unruly grey beard.

"Boys, we have a new camper here at Swampy Lake!" Mr Beemus announced as He and Mr V entered a small inside a long cabin. 8 boys stood and cheered, acting crazier than he'd ever thought possible for boys.

"What's your name man?"

"Hn."

"His name is, Sasuke. Now why don't you boys show him to his cot, he'll need to know where that is if he wants to get any sleep before his first hole." Sasuke furrowed his brow. It did strike him odd that this place was the opposite of Swampy, but hole digging? That was outright messed up.

Sasuke shoved past some boys to an empty cot, claiming it as his. He dumped his small bag of possessions on it before turning back to the rest of his new cabin mates. Mr. W gave a creepy smile, his teeth yellow and at least 4 missing.

"What are you all staring at me for?" Sasuke asked, glaring at someone. He was very big, both height and muscle-wise. The large person shot daggers at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"What you in for?" Someone else, a little taller than him asked. He knew this person now as G-man, and he had crazy black hair and darkish skin and was more on the thin side. His left eye was blue, his right brown.<p>

"Shootout, cops finally caught me." He could tell by their unusual silence they wanted more.

"Wasn't born into the nicest family- my dad got hauled off to prison a couple years ago and my brother got killed in a fight. My mom works nights and only comes home a couple times a month if that often, and trust me it's not a happy gathering."

"So why were you in a shootout." An overweight, sickly pale boy asked.

"Some dick started talking trash about this other guy I know, I was walking down the street when I heard the first gunfire and I went. Stole a gun from a cop car and started firing. Injured 3 people, possibly killed a 4th."

"Now Sasuke, don't you feel bad about what you did?" Mr. W said, stroking his beard.

"No, they had it coming their entire lives. So do I. I'm not afraid to die, it's gotta be better than this Earthly Hell."

After breakfast all the boys were forced out to a shack where they waited in line for shovels. It was about as tall as he was. Mr. Beemus walked him to a random spot, near some of the others and told him to dig. He puffed out some cigarette smoke.

"When your hole's an inch deeper than your shovel you'll be done, and it's gotta be an inch wider than it too. Got it?" He snapped. Sasuke nodded.

He bagan to dig. And dig, and dig, and dig. He'd been digging for over an hour and had made minimal progress. When the night fell though, he finally finished his hole and began the long trek back to his cabin.

The first two months of his stay were like this, although he grew more adapt to the hot weather and dug his holes quicker, along with becoming more open to fucking around with his cabin mates.


End file.
